gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Berserker
"Have a nice Trip" is a tactic that I first heard. I've never used it because I've never thought of it. By the way, whats with the cereal box? Is there anything special? from User Willy NOD Okay The Berserker is still around. That why i put the pic of her fighting Fenix. She is in the comics. She was removed for gameplay reasons (wish they did not). But until Epic tells us otherwise then we say they all die in the Lightmass bombing.--Jack Black 01:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Height I'd say their real height is around 2.6 meters for they're clearly taller than Boomers and Kantus. The best way to see this is to sneak near the one you find in "Bad to Worse", which stops after smashing the first wall inside the Conservatory. Spirit of Fire 11:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Isn't her real height supposed to be 13 ft? That's what was said on a page called "Meet The Locust" on the website "Planet Gears of War" and every other Locust Height/Weight seems correct. Maybe those where unconfirmed source. I do not know. --User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada ::2.2 meters is the real height according from Destroyed Beauty. Its Canon.--Jack Black 03:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::okay. I was just wondering, thanks.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :: The Berserker is really not smaller than a Boomer, that doesn't seem rigth at all (Shouldn't Berserkers also be taller than Raam) Berzerkgodzilla 00:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Last Day? Is it a mistake? I don't remember any reference to them in the site.--Jack Black 22:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Can't you hear one at some point. It says tab 17 on the Last Day article. I might be wrong though. --EightyOne (talk) 23:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'd just listen to it and I hear a lot of noises from various Locust.--Jack Black 00:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::If you don't think it is then take it out. My computer can't give me sound at the moment, so I can't check. --EightyOne (talk) 00:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll have to listen to the Berserker in GoW1.--Jack Black 00:19, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Chains? There is no way that the practice of having to chain them down would evolve. perhaps the Berserkers are mutated? or their behavior is tied in with the Fertile/Menstral cycle and the are less aggressive when Ovulating and more when on their period? (no thats not an immature joke) Just trying to bring a little sense to the issue. Gunnery-Seargeant Maiar 13:03, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Hoffman comments on the chains to symbolize the brutality of the Locust. And I don't get how chains have to do with evolution. And twice we see Berserker lead into battle chain like attack dogs (Gears of War 1,Hollow).--Jack Black 13:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I know this is a little late, but Ima say it anyways, no Jack Black, he means that it doesn't make sense that the locust would have to tie the berserkers up back when they didn't have technology enough to have chains, which I agree on. Tristan7grunt 07:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Killing a berserker I know that the only way to kill a berserker in-game is the hammer of dawn (with the exception of berserker #3). But as I was reading Jacinto's remnant, I remember that Dom encountered a berserker, and he said that, since the hammer wasn't available, he said he would do something along the lines of running over to it, and try to kill it by chainsawing a weak spot on it's stomach or something like that. can anyone comfirm this? (Grasscid 18:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) :I'm pretty sure they used a tank. And in the comic the Hollow a berserker was killed from gunfire.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : :ah yes, I found it now. on page 119 of Jacinto's remnant, it says that dom had a crazy idea that he could fire at the berserker, and get it in the belly, but he knew he would die doing it. this makes me wonder if the berserker's belly is a weak spot of some sort? Grasscid 23:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : :I think it could be a weakspot on the lambent variant, you can see it's glowing, which means the hide shouldn't as thick as somewhere else in the body The Forgotten 18:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :You can also kill them with skorchers, in gears of war in horde mode in a boss wave when you are going to fight a berseker the game spawns free skorchers somewhere in the map :